dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Vitality/1
To start, go into the tutorial and fight the level 1 spider in there until you're level 5. This may take upwards of 15-20 minutes but is well worth it because leveling on the outside is a real pain compared to the training spider. (Click on the orange circle in the top left to speed along his talking from room to room, saves about 5 minutes of his useless yammering.) You should be spending all of your spell bonuses on your Summon Tofu spell. So you have a level 3 Tofu, now go do the Osamodas starter quest to help get some xp and your Initiate's Hammer. After you get your new hammer, you will want to go kill level 1-6 Tofu north-east of town at (7,-23)/(7,-24) or to the south of town in the forests near the pay-to-play caves. Those should easily get you to level 10-11, and if you get bored of them there are always the level 6 and 9 Gobballs in and around Astrub. You want to get your hands on a Gobball Hammer too, that will give you "+1 to summonable creatures". So that way by level 11 you can pump out two level 5 Tofu. From there to about level 17 or so all you do is fight level 12-15 Gobball. Buy yourself two Ring of Satisfaction, a pair of Satisfaction Boots, a Pandawa_hat, and an Omelette Amulet. This way you have 8 AP, 4 MP, and can summon up to four Tofu... sweet. But at what cost? Meh, so all your stats are in the -400's, you don't need them. You only need Vitality and later on Wisdom (you'll be scrolling this). So from level 17 you want to be fighting level 23-36 Treechnid and level 28-36 Green Scaraleaf, Red Scaraleaf, and Blue Scaraleaf. DO NOT fight White Scaraleaf, because they have a 100% resistance to air-type damage, which is what Tofu use to attack. Coordinates: 7,13 and the surrounding area have a nice selection of Treechnid. For the Scaraleaf, 6,19 has all 4 types in singular spawns. At level 26 you get High-energy Shot, level that to 4 so you can summon a Tofu then allow it to attack twice in a round! At level 31 you get Animal Blessing, level it to 3 (which is +2 to summons), and I think that is all you will need. You probably won't need any more than 6 Tofu out on the field at any one time, but if you need to, you can raise it to level 5 for that extra +1 summon. But 7 spell bonuses for +1 summon... I wouldn't. ---- This build stresses staying alive and relying on your summons. It's less interactive than one with more intelligence, but you can also make up for intelligence with items. Generally stick all of your character points in vitality so you stay alive in battles and level your summons with your spell bonuses. Also, try to find any of the items that let you summon multiple creatures (like the Gobball Hammer) to really be good. once you have tofu spell lvl 5 and can summon 2 at once, you should be decently well set when you upgrade your gobball spell. The problem with this build is you completely rely on your summons. You generally cannot defend yourself at all, even when needed. This does allow you to go against higher level melee classes than normal (gobballs, boars, etc.) but anything that uses ranged attacks will be harder to defeat because you don't get a summon with a long ranged attack until level 17. ------ Field Lining Fleid Lining is a part of the Country Set. Its only effect is +1 to Summonings. requires level 10. It is a craftable item, manufactured by a Tailor. It is not dropped by any creature. Crafting Requirements: 40 Rose Petal, 10 Demonic Rose saliva, 1 Wild Grass This plus the gobball hammer are an alternate to the rings, and won't leave you so helpless.. -SixSix in the game And if you're pissed off with the style, you can always try to find someone who will buy it (I sold it 35.000 kamas, but I'm pretty sure you can get more ;) ) And then buy a pandawa at the Osamodas Temple. ------ Notes, i am a vitality osamodas myself (Tarquin-Mitzi) Here are some hints; Level up Tofu to level 5 Level up Gobbal to level 5 Level up Prespic to level 5 Level up Whip to level 5 Level up High energy shot to level 4 Don't level up Animal blessing, it isnt worth it. Gobbal hammer does nice damange in combination with prespic set, keep a note on that Category:Class (Or you can just switch Gobball for a more useful skill. Like Animal Blessing.) ------- A note from another vitality build At level 40 buy yourself 2 "Rings of the Satisfied Summoner." They give you plus one AP and plus one Summonable Creature each.